1. Field
The technology described herein relates to mechanical resonating structures, and related methods.
2. Related Art
Micromechanical resonators are small mechanical structures that are designed to vibrate at a desired resonance frequency and/or with a desired mode shape, and are used in oscillators, electromechanical filters, and inertial sensors, among other items. Resonators may be excited electrically to achieve desirable vibration amplitude. Additionally, their vibration may be detected and amplified electrically. Transduction may be achieved through electrostatic, piezoelectric, piezoresistive, thermal, electromagnetic, or other mechanisms. Often, drive and detection/sense functions are combined to allow the insertion of the resonator into an electrical circuit.
A common material used for the construction of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) resonators is silicon. Single crystal silicon, in particular, has many advantages, including high material quality factor, inherent stability of the material, the existence of specialized manufacturing processes, and low cost.